Dick
by aardude
Summary: A story that has taken place during the events of Plague, the Gone novel. I would really like to know what you guys think about this story and if I should keep writing more chapters! Thanks for your feedback! :)


Chapter 1:Average Joe

Yeah, I know what you are thinking. What is this person doing in the FAYZ? Is he part of the Human Crew? Is he with Sam? Does he have any special powers? Well, I am here to tell you my story. I am Richard. I was there during the Thanksgiving Battle. I was there during the Fire. I was there when The Healer was captured. I was there when Astrid created the rules and the Council. I was there when the Human Crew was attacking the Freaks. I am not a Freak. I... am just an average joe.

Richard panted as he ran upstairs to his bedroom. Being hungry takes a lot of energy out of someone, at least in the FAYZ, where you could say you were starving and would be believed. He creaked open the door to his bedroom. And there, in the middle of his room, was a Sammy Sun. He had requested Sam to put one in. He didn't mind Freaks, other than that filthy rat, Caine. Or that bitch, Diana. Pretty much his whole squad. All the other Freaks were A-okay.  
The fake moonlight shined into his bedroom, making everything to a lighter shade of whatever the object was. Richard climbed onto his blue, gray, orange, and white striped bed and rest his head on his pillow. He lay there, just for a few minutes, just needing some time to think. Word had spread about a parasite and a flu that was bound to get him at some point. He didn't think anything of it, thought that it was just a normal, 24-hour flu. But, of course, nothing was normal in the FAYZ. He probably would literally cough up an entire lung. He chuckled quietly.  
After thinking, he was all dressed for bed. He still wore pajamas, but what was wrong with that? He had no heating, and his insulation was terrible, considering the financial situation his parents were in before the FAYZ. He laid underneath his sheets, about to sleep. He stared at the Sammy Sun, it not releasing heat, but just light. Just light.

Drake chased Richard, down the alleyway he went, screaming as the whip struck his back. Drake was laughing hysterically, whipping him as the blood splattered all over his back. It ran down in funnels, down his legs, and into his shoes and on a puddle at his feet. He screamed louder and ran faster, but then he tripped, his face smashing into the black concrete. He turned over to see Drake looking over him, about to whip him again. He smiled, showing his madness clearly. He raised his fleshy pink whip, and whipped him across the face. Richard screamed as the whip blinded him as it was hit across the eyes. Drake raised the whip, laughing maniacally with pure pleasure, and whipped, again and again.

Richard's head popped from his pillow. He was breathing hard. His dream had scared him half to death. He just hoped that would never be true. He shuddered at the thought. What if Drake was in his room right now, watching him? Richard pulled his head under his blankets other than his eyes, peeking out. He looked at his closet. Darkness. The Darkness. Richard gasped and flew underneath his sheets. What if the Darkness lived in every single really dark place, anywhere? He could be in danger! It could control him, like The Healer!  
He cowered underneath his blanket for the rest of the night. When it felt like morning, he peeked out of his blanket. There, on his left, at the window, there was a person there. Drake. Staring at him. Smiling. His fleshy whip curled up his side. Richard yelled, and ran out of that house as quick as possible.  
Once outside, Richard's eyes dashed around the neighborhood. Astrid's house lay to his right, about a block away. She would know what to do. Richard dashed around the corner to Astrid's house. He banged on the door. "Astrid! Astrid! Drake! DRAAAAAKE!" he yelled. He heard footfalls on the inside, coming from an upstairs. Astrid opened her door to see a very fearful Richard. "What's going on?" asked Astrid. She seemed very tired, it looked like she was up all night. "Oh," she said, something dawning on her. "Dick, right?" Oh, yeah. Richard's nickname was Dick. "Yeah," said Richard, slightly annoyed."-anyways, I saw Drake! He was outside my window!" Astrid looked like this was nothing new. Her face was stern, annoyed, and very, very tired."Go deal with your own problems. I'm not on the Council." She slammed the door without another word.  
Richard was shocked. Why would she treat him like this? Richard knew she was tired, but not that much! He sat on her stairs, mad at her. He didn't care that he was loitering. She treated him wrong, he treats her wrong. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, as his parents used to say. He was pissed. Why did this stupid wall have to come down and ruin everything? Why did he deserve this? His parents decided to move here, so it was their fault, not Richard's. That relaxed him a little, he didn't deserve this, his parents did.  
Footsteps woke him from his stupor. They were down the street. He ran down to Brace Road. There, standing next to the school, was Drake. He was chasing a poor child, not more than 10. The whip grabbed the child and Drake kicked him, the child crying. The kid coughed, and comboned with the pressure that the whip was putting on him, blood dripped out of his mouth. Drake then threw the kid into the bushes by the window and ran up Sherman to Ralph's. Richard didn't like this. He ran to the boy, hidden underneath the window, and felt his chest. No heartbeat. Richard's eyes became misty as he walked down the street back home.


End file.
